Users are often provided with content (e.g., digital images, videos, audio recordings, promotional content, etc.) while performing tasks (e.g., visiting a webpage, reading an article, etc.) on computing devices (e.g., personal computers, smartphones, tablets, etc.). For example, users may be provided with video clips while reading articles on a webpage. In another example, users may be provided with voiceover audio recordings while listening to music from a music streaming service. However, the content provided may not be relevant to many users. For example, a user who just graduated from high school may not be interested in content associated with dentures. Unfortunately, many computing devices and/or content providers may lack technology that can accurately identify relevant content items for a particular user. Thus, potentially irrelevant content may be provided to users.